


Shrunkyclunks Sensation Play

by ChibiSquirt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/pseuds/ChibiSquirt
Summary: Did you read the title?





	Shrunkyclunks Sensation Play

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Thanks to Cluegirl for the beta; any remaining mistakes are mine!

Steve laughed, easy and low, as Bucky tested the ropes around his wrists.  "I'm gonna be able to break those," he told him, "although I appreciate the effort you're going to."

"Ah, shut it," Bucky said easily, pressing himself full-body against Steve’s back.  Steve felt the moan build in his throat at the touch, the soft warmth at his back—out of reach, even if he weren't tied up.  "We both know that's not the point of this," Bucky said, and his voice was low and cocky in Steve’s ear.  

Steve shivered—not from the cold, although the room was slightly chilly, but from Bucky’s breath so warm in his ear.  It tickled.  

"Yeah, okay," he admitted.  He flexed his wrists one more time, feeling the pull of the ropes against them.  He could break free, if he needed to.

He didn't.  

"Comfy?"  

His head twitched to the side at the buzz of air against his ear.  Bucky started looping the ropes further up his arms.  "I'm fine," he said.

This was Bucky's idea.  It wasn't that Steve wasn't into it; he wasn't  _ not _ into it.  It was just that it lit Bucky’s fuses something fierce, and it... didn't, Steve’s.  It didn't  _ not _ light them, but it was just...  It was okay.  And he didn't mind, not for Buck.  Especially not since Bucky had hesitated so long before voicing the wish.  

This wasn't the first time they were trying it, either; it was actually the fourth.  Fifth, if you counted the five-minute demo Bucky had given him back when he first suggested it.  The other times had been fine, for Steve, no problems there.  They'd obviously been  _ amazing  _ for Buck, though, and that alone was enough to keep Steve interested.

Bucky prompted him for his safeword—“full stop” for Steve, and “shield” for Bucky—and once Steve had obligingly repeated it, a dark cloth dropped over his eyes.

He stiffened—of course he did—but relaxed again immediately.  This was alright, this was just Bucky, doing his Dom thing.  Steve was still safe.  

But the world had gone dark, and the room was chilly.

_ Just.  Bucky! _

Steve took a deep, trembly breath and relaxed into the chair again.  He was sitting in it backwards, his bare chest pressed against the slats of the chairback.  His legs were tied to the chair's rear legs, and the top of the chairback came up as far as his collarbones.  His arms were tied behind him with loop after loop, the ropes forming sleeves from his wrists to halfway to his elbows.  

He flexed his wrists again and breathed out.  "Blindfold?" he asked.

"Makes it more intense," Bucky answered.  

Short, sharp spikes danced across Steve’s back, directly between his shoulder blades, and Steve bit back a yelp— more from surprise than pain; they didn’t hurt that much.  They would if used on more sensitive skin, though...  the inner thighs, the feet... the genitals...

The spikes ran a line from one shoulder to the other, and Steve shuddered.  “Bucky.”

“Steve?”  Bucky’s voice was different:  lighter, faintly mocking.  There was usually something faintly serious about Bucky in real life, something faintly somber.  But when they did this... it was like Bucky was surfing on a wave of pure joy.  And if he got a little meaner, well, he got a lot happier, too.  

And after all, the spikes didn’t even hurt very much.  “Nothing.”

“Good boy.”  Bucky rested a warm hand on Steve’s back right where the spikes had just been, and Steve shuddered again.  

There was a pause.  Steve stretched his ears, trying to figure out where Bucky was and what he was doing by the sound, echolocation...  A rustle, and then Bucky was breathing against Steve’s neck, his mouth right behind Steve’s ear again.  There shouldn’t have been any difference between blindfolded and not— it should have felt just the same as it was five minutes ago— but there was, and it wasn’t.  Steve almost jerked away when Bucky’s warm mouth pressed against his neck, soft lips trailing upward towards Steve’s ear.  

This, Steve unabashedly liked.  A rough cry tore from his throat as he tipped his head to the side, giving Bucky better access.  “Good boy,” Bucky repeated, his voice delighted and smooth as warm butterscotch.  His mouth closed over Steve’s earlobe—Steve’s spine melted, his cock instantly starting to fill—and sucked, teeth scraping the lobe from time to time, breath rasping loud in Steve’s ear.  A quick swirl of his tongue around the shell drew a whining sort of moan out of Steve, and with Bucky’s mouth pressed so close to him, Steve could  _ feel  _ the pleased smile that evoked.  

Teeth next, biting firmly on the fleshiest part of the ear, and Steve whined again at that, louder this time.  His cock pulsed, aching as it filled, sympathy aches spreading across Steve’s groin and upper thighs.  Bucky bit harder, and Steve cried out at the pain.  (It didn’t really hurt that much, but Bucky liked the sounds.  And it was good practice to make lots of noise now:  it would keep him from being silent when the real pain started.)

Bucky apparently was rewarding Steve for all the noises:  he was back to kissing, a warm trail of his lips down Steve’s neck.  A quick bite and a sucking pressure were Bucky raising a hickey at the curve of throat and shoulder.  That was fine; Bucky liked leaving marks, and Steve knew it would fade before the morning.  Bucky lips trailed sideways next, then up the other ear.  Steve tilted his head sideways and gave a hopeful, pleading moan.

“Uh-uh.”  Bucky pressed a quick, closed-mouth kiss against his neck and then pulled away.  “Nope.”  

The next thing Steve felt were scratches:  fingernails, obviously, trailing over his shoulders and upper arms, digging in hard.  Those would leave marks, too.  They hurt, but again, not very much; Steve was beginning to get the idea that this was about the tease, not the pain, today.  

(Fine by him, really.)

The scratching stopped after a couple of minutes.  Bucky leaned into his ear again.  “You look beautiful,” he said cheerfully.  “Marked up and straining.”  He moved quick, dropping a painful bite onto Steve’s bicep.  Steve shouted and tried to move away—failed, of course; his arms were tied quite well.  His cock was hard, now.  With the bindings on his legs, though, Steve had little chance of being able to rub off against anything.  He almost cried with gratitude when Bucky moved around him to the front.  A single finger touched the head of Steve’s cock, spreading the small bit of moisture already gathered there around the top of the head.  Then Bucky’s hand was gone.  There was some rustling—Bucky wasn’t moving side to side at all, so what was he—?  

Cool air buzzed over the moisture Bucky had just smeared, and the shock of cold was enough to have Steve trying to jack-knife away from him.  He  _ did  _ scoot the chair a couple of inches.  

Bucky laughed, low and light and mean.  

_ “Bucky!” _

“Yes, Steve?”

“What’re you—Bucky, please.”

“What is it, Steve?”  Definitely mocking now, and Steve flushed, humiliation rising up in him.  He hated this part, and he hated how much he  _ liked  _ this part.  He could give or take the physical stuff, he guessed, but having Bucky verbally dance around him...  It lit a fire in his belly, every time so far.

“Nothing,” Steve growled.  But he was breathing hard, and they both knew it.  

“Uh-huh.”  

Steve could actually  _ hear  _ the damn smirk.

Bucky’s hand trailed possessively over Steve’s collarbone, shoulder, and arm as Bucky continued to circle around behind him.  It moved lightly, a tease of a touch.  Steve quivered, but refused to make another sound until Bucky did something more painful, a minor show of defiance partially because he couldn’t help it, partially because he knew Bucky would have fun destroying it later.

Bucky’s steps crossed the three feet between the back of Steve’s chair and the small cabinet where Bucky had stashed the supplies he would need for this, moving quickly now and so not bothering to be quiet.  Steve tensed lightly as Bucky came back, waiting to find out what it would be— 

Ice.

Ice- _ cube,  _ Steve realized after a moment, but his breath was already speeding in his throat, and his erection was wilting even more quickly than it had arisen.  Just an ice cube, it wasn’t like—

The ice touched the back of his neck, and cold water dripped down between his shoulder blade.  A keening whine burst through Steve’s lips as his mind went blank—there was something he should be doing, but he didn’t know what—he couldn’t move his arms or legs, they were already frozen into position and he was—

“Steve?”

He couldn’t move; it was taking him, slow but inexorable, the chill just barely spreading over his neck and upper back.  He was frozen inside, cold and chilling further from the inside out.  His chest was already a solid ball of ice.  He was shaking.

“Steve?  Baby, what’s your safeword?”

Breath rushed over Steve’s lips, forming a fricative as Steve started to shiver.  “F— ffff— fffff.  Ffffull.  Stop.”

Bucky breathed out in a sigh:  relief.  “Okay, just che—”

“Full stop,” Steve repeated, desperately.  “Full stop!  Full—”

He stopped talking.

For a second, nothing changed.  Then a rope hissed—the pull release for the bondage—and Steve’s arms swung free, breaking out of the glacier forming around them—wait, that wasn’t right—  

The ice clattered to the floor and Bucky’s arms were wrapping him up tight, back to front, warm and comforting, thawing him out.  Steve flailed within his embrace, mindless and desperate.

“It’s okay,” Bucky said, once more talking directly into Steve’s ear.  Now it felt different, though, no longer the buzzy thrum of before, but a soothing murmur.  “Let’s get your legs free, huh?  Get you curled up with me.”  His hands swiped over Steve’s chest as he reached down to the ropes.  This set didn’t have a quick release, and he started to unwrap them from around Steve’s legs one loop at a time before Steve put it together.

“Get off me,” he said.  His voice was hoarse as if he’d been screaming, and Bucky flinched at the sound.  

He did it, though, backing off of Steve and backing away, just because Steve had asked.  He said Steve’s name as he went, sounding worried and hurt, but he did it.  

Steve pushed off on his toes, hard, and when he came down the chair smashed into kindling.

He stood there when it was done, chest heaving.  He could move his legs, but he couldn’t see which way to go.  Bucky’s voice came from over his left shoulder, but he wasn’t sure if he— 

_ “Steve.”   _ Bucky took two steps closer to him and stopped again, but that was all Steve needed.  He fell to his knees, wood chips rolling under his knees.  

“Please,” he said, and then Bucky was there again, wrapping a blanket around Steve’s shoulders and tucking himself beneath it, too.  He reached up the two inches of difference to pull the blindfold off of Steve’s face.  Steve had forgotten they could do that.

The room was bright after the blindfold came off, and Steve blinked, feeling shakier than he reasonably should.  It was just an  _ ice cube,  _ for chrissakes.  He had them in his drinks all the time.  “Sorry,” he mumbled.

_ “I’m  _ sorry.  I should’ve realized.”  Bucky reached up, tentatively touching Steve’s face, then smoothing his hand more confidently around the back of Steve’s neck when Steve didn’t object.  “Come on, Steve; why don’t you take me to bed?  I’m really tired all of a sudden.”

Steve snorted, but leaned his weight on Bucky anyway.  “You are  _ not.”   _

“Sure I am.  Come on, I’ll show you, I’m just exhausted.”  

The blanket was warm around him, and Bucky was warmer still, melting him from the inside out.  

Come to think of it, maybe going to bed  _ did  _ sound pretty good, after all.


End file.
